This Is Our Story
by Bailz
Summary: play this song and it'll tell you, this is our story. iPod Shuffle Challenge. some AU, various couples.


**warning. there is a lot of Hilary Duff and Claire Lyons and Massie Block. there may be a lot of mistakes, as i didn't cheat. (: for abby, because she inspired me, as usual. **

**Here is what to do:**

**1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player**/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
**3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!**

**i did ten. because i'm cool.**

**disclaimed: don't own characters or the music above. the title comes from Our Story by Ruben Studdard. **

* * *

**Song: Fly**

**Artist: Hilary Duff. **

She was scared. Of course she was scared. Even though she was _the _Massie Block, she still was terrified. She had been hiding this part of her, the vulnerable, "I'm in love with you", side of her, for almost a year now. She doesn't do vulnerable, she doesn't do weak, she doesn't do scared.

She should easily be able to just walk straight up to Christopher Plovert and tell him that she had a really huge crush on him for the last year, and wouldyoupleasegooutwithme?. She _is_ Massie Block. But she was very scared Massie Block. Claire and Dylan were supporting her, telling her that she could do it. They didn't know her, they didn't truly know what she was capable of. Only she knew her.

And she knew she could do this.

_(it pained my heart to write Chris with Massie. I just couldn't think of a boy.)_

**Song: Cupid's Chokehold**

**By: Gym Class Heroes. **

She was absolutely perfect. She was the type of girl that he wanted to bring home on the nights his family was around. She was the girl he wanted around, even when he was with the guys. She supported him through everything, through sickness and through family problems and through school and through soccer tryouts and friend problems. She was his best friend _and _his girlfriend.

Kemp Hurley will never understand how he got lucky enough to have Claire Lyons. Just being her best friend for all those years was too much for him to understand. When it was established that they both had feelings for each other, he almost fainted. How did he get so lucky?

It doesn't matter how he got so lucky Claire Lyons was his girlfriend, his _only _girlfriend, and he would do everything in his power to keep that sweet voice, gorgeous face, adorable smile. He would keep the girl who was everything he ever wanted. The girl with her own ringtone, the girl who he called at midnight on her birthday to make her smile. She was the type of girl he wanted to bring home, something he never imagined possible.

**Song: Someone's watching over me **

**By: Hilary Duff. **

Layne Abeley knows. She knows that he is always there. She knows he's there to make sure she's everything she can possibly be.

Now, she's Layne Abeley. She's school president and the president of the Art Club. She wears the clothes she wants to wear, not the clothes that everyone expects her to or the kind of clothes she wears just because people want her to wear something different. She takes care of herself, and is never friends with people she can't trust and doesn't want to be around. She's well-liked, never makes fun of anybody, and has Griffin Hastings, a boy she would love for her brother to meet.

Sure, she cries. You'd cry, too, if your older brother, your best friend, had died before he even graduated from high school. It caused her to fall apart and breakdown from time to time, but that's just apart of who she is. Now she's Layne, with Chris Abeley around to make sure that she stays true to herself.

**Song: Revolution **

**By: The Beatles. **

Everybody wants to either be or beat Massie Block and her little clones. More want to be her, or be her best friend, than beat her at OCD. Olivia Ryan is not most people. She doesn't mind Massie, she knows the kind-Massie that exists somewhere inside there, and her little clones aren't the worst people in the world. She doesn't want to destroy them. She just doesn't want them running her precious school.

She wants to be able to walk by a group of girls without them looking exactly like Massie and clones looked the day before. She wants to be able to be seen with her boyfriend in public, without rumors spreading everywhere, and a girl with a deathly glare on the hunt for her the next day. She doesn't know how she's going to do it, but she is not going to allow anybody to rule the best days of her life. She will not let anybody be the queen of her high school.

**Song: All I Want Is You**

**By: Barry Louis Polisar**

Cam Fisher has never wanted anybody as much as he wanted her. He isn't sure what he would do to get the loud red-head that he is always around, but he's pretty sure there is little he wouldn't do. He never wanted to marry a girl, have little babies with her, and spend the rest of his life with her.

Sure, he's only a senior, but he still never _wanted _somebody this much. He loved Claire, sure, and he would have dropped everything to be with Massie at one point in his life, but none of them were her. He wanted Dylan Marvil, and she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

**Song: There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet. **

**By: Panic at the Disco**

Yet another party. It's party after party, all the time. Even now, three years later, she doesn't fit in with all of these regular party-goes. Underdressed, too loud, doesn't behave right. No matter how much Massie and Kendra try, no matter how hard anybody tries, party is just not Claire Lyons style.

Even if she knew how to do parties, she wouldn't stand a chance. With the confidence of all of the people surrounding her, especially the diva's and the gossip everywhere she turned. It took all she had to even arrive at the party and not burst into tears with Kendra or Massie or one of TPC's whispered words, advice, and insults.

Yet another place to show the confidence she didn't have. She lost herself in the sea of crowd, of wine glasses and fake laughs, of dancing and alcohol. No matter what kind of party it is, a socialite's party or a high school party, she did not size up to the expected. Claire couldn't do parties.

**Song: Good Morning Baby**

**By: Bic Runga **

Waking up next to her was his favorite thing in the entire world. With her brown hair shining in the sunlight, and her dark skin glowing, making her look like an angel, he felt like he could never be so lucky. Alicia Rivera was absolute perfection in the eyes of Josh, and he loved waking up next to her on the days her parents weren't going to be home until the next day.

Waking up next to her was also where he was most scared. How much time did he have? Could he make it through today with her? Could he make it through another day? As soon as her eyes flickered open, the thoughts escaped his mind and words escaped his lips. "Good morning, baby."

**Song: Ever Ever After**

**By: Carrie Underwood**

They were like a fairytale some days. Their minds and actions in sync, living the life as the perfect couple. Claire and Derrick felt like they could destroy the world those days. The days when they started saying the same thing at the same time, or those perfect afternoon dates and the nights when they went back to his apartment. They days when their laughs and lives fit perfectly together.

Other days, they were like your worst nightmare. They fought about nothing and no matter what they did, nothing ever went those ways. The days never turned into nights together, and the laughs were replaced with yelling. They were bad days.

The two would never give up the nightmares, though. Those days showed them they could make it through everything together. And they showed they could when those bad days turned into fairytale days by the next week.

**Song: Clever Meals**

**By: Tegan and Sarah**

Dylan Marvil was not good enough. When she stood next to Massie and Claire, everybody could see the big fat cow she was. They could see the way her hair turned into a monster by the second half of the day, and that her eyes were too far away from each other, and that she was too short and too fat. She was a train wreck compared to those two, compared to everyone.

"I'll catch up with you guys at the cafeteria. I have to run to the design studio to finish something." Dylan called, already walking in the opposite direction. She didn't get to the cafeteria that day, she had too much work. Those cleverly planned meals will make her good enough.

**Song: On The Ride**

**By: Aly & AJ**

Massie and Claire never thought they'd get to those point. No matter how close they became in middle school, those first few months or somebody's jealousy always came in the way. They never could be best friends, because their history made it seem impossible.

They were juniors in high school now, though, and petty jealousy and seventh grade just didn't seem so important anymore. After her first run-in with The Pretty Committee, Claire never thought she could be good friends with a girl ever again, and after living her first sixteen years, Massie never thought she could even have a best friend.

They were both wrong. The Friday night sleepovers and shopping sprees turned into just the two of them. They told each other everything because they wanted to, not for gossip points. They became the best friends they always needed, but never thought they could have.

The end of TPC became the best thing that ever happened to those two girls. They got each other out of it.

* * *

**hope you liked it? revieeewww~**


End file.
